Staying Close
by NightKDuet
Summary: ShikiRima Oneshot: "Were you planning on this from beginning?" "No, not really, but since you agreed to it, I can finally sleep better now."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight…**

**Staying Close**

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki Kain sighed as he watched his cousin wave enthusiastically to the screaming girls.

"As loud as always," Rima commented, dryly. She got out chocolate Pocky sticks and offered Shiki one, who kept staring out into space in a blank manner. She lightly tapped the box to his arm. He snapped out of his thoughts to look at her then seeing the stolen snack, he took it without complaining.

Shiki watched with elusive expression as Hanabusa turned his face to their way with a glare. "Rima! You again! How many times do I have to tell you not to take my snack?" Hanabusa stomped his way toward Rima and snatched the box from her. When he looked into it, however, it was empty.

"What? You ate it already?" He began to holler out how unfair the world was.

When the seven of them arrived at their dorm, Shiki suddenly sighed, making Rima look at him. "Something wrong?" Rima asked, her icy, cerulean eyes betraying nothing of what she is feeling but Shiki knew better.

"No," Shiki answered back without missing a beat.

"Well, all of you go to sleep. You know when the class starts at night. Until then," Kaname made his exit toward his room. One by one, all the vampires made their way toward their room to sleep.

Just when Rima was about to make her way toward her room, Shiki stopped her. "Rima? Can you give me blood tablets with water?"

"Why? You can get it yourself," Rima countered back. "Besides, I'm tired."

"I want you to do it for me," Shiki insisted. "It's hard to eat those tasteless tablets when someone isn't pressuring me to do it and my urge for blood is the strongest right now."

"Fine." Rima walked toward the kitchen with Shiki following closely behind.

Rima fixed the drink in the kitchen and turned to face him. "Here. All done."

He drank quickly, finishing up even to the last drop of the liquid. "Thanks." His eyes, which were blood red before, now changed to his silver, gray color.

"Well, good--" Shiki cut Rima in the middle of her sentence.

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you for some time, right?" Shiki asked, looking at her expectantly.

"No sleep for you then?" Rima questioned him. Rima started to make her way to her room with Shiki next to her.

"Yeah," Shiki responded, his empty voice echoing through the long corridor.

Rima closed the door behind them and got into her bed. She changed into her regular, comfortable clothes in the bathroom and came out to see Shiki who changed into his comfortable wear. She stared at him questioningly.

"I was wearing this inside my uniform. I don't want to wear my uncomfortable uniform until the night class starts," he explained, monotonously.

She lied down on her own bed, having more than enough room for herself. "Well, for me, I need sleep." She pointed at the couch at the far side of the wall. "You can stay there."

Instead of going to lie down on the couch, he got a chair instead and sat down next to her right side of the bed and put his head down on the soft mattress, along with both of his arms bending in front of his head.

"You're going to be uncomfortable," Rima warned, lightly.

"Well, since it's obvious that you won't let me sleep next to you, I have no choice but to do this," Shiki said, gazing at her steadily.

Rima broke the gaze by settling down comfortably on the middle of the wide bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, sweet dreams." Rima closed her eyes but she couldn't ignore the fact that she was feeling bad that her best friend was sitting in the chair while she lied comfortably on the fluffy mattress. She could even feel his eyes on her. "You're making me uncomfortable by staring."

"Well, gomen," he spoke up, but it sounded anything but apologetic.

"What's wrong?" Rima asked as she fully opened her eyes and turned her head to face him.

"Nothing much. Just thinking," he replied, staring back at her.

She knew something was bothering him but kept it to herself. She turned to her side to face him. "Fine, you get that side, I get this side. No crossing the line."

"Hai," he replied. She turned her back to him and closed her eyes. She felt him settle down on her bed but as soon as the rustling stopped, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She opened her eyes wide, shocked.

"What are you doing?" Rima managed to sputter out.

"Sleeping. What's wrong with it?" Shiki's voice rumbled, sleepily.

"I specifically told you not to cross the line," Rima said, trying to turn to look at him. But he kept her hold firm so that her back was to his chest and immobilized her so that she couldn't turn.

"You never specified where," Shiki retaliated with equal force in his voice. "Besides, it's not like it's the first time we've done this. You always end up giving into my wishes."

"I thought you weren't going to sleep," Rima said as she tried to regain her composure.

"I'm sleepy now," Shiki stated, breathing into her hair.

"So…this was what you're planning from beginning?" Rima asked, feeling angry for falling into the same trap again.

"Not really. I wasn't planning on this but since you consented, I guess now I can sleep even better," Shiki claimed, relaxing his grip slightly when he felt her giving in.

"Don't even attempt to drink my blood when I'm sleeping," she warned him, her words laced with dead seriousness.

"I won't…unless you allow me to," he said but when he felt her trying to squirm away, he added, "I took those blood tablets already so you don't need to worry about it."

She kept silent and allowed her body to fully relax against his. '_What difference does it make? I already trust him not to do anything rash._'

After some moments of silence, Rima told him, "Don't blame yourself too much. It wasn't your fault."

Rima closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep. Her words warmed his heart, knowing that she forgave him already even though he hadn't forgiven himself for hurting her. He thought back to the time when he allowed his father's soul to take over his body. He had unintentionally hurt Rima as well, almost killing her. He tightened his grip on Rima at the thought of actually ending her life with his own hands. Ever since that time, he promised himself that he would protect Rima from danger. His last thought echoed in his mind. '_I won't lose you. I promise to love and protect you only if you give me the chance._'

Shiki turned her so that she was facing the ceiling. "Sweet dreams, Rima," he whispered into her ear and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before the sleep settled onto him as well, claiming him into the darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Feedbacks are appreciated =)**


End file.
